Bas Rutten
Quotes "Everybody underestimates the kick in the groin." - Bas. "Keep everything simple, don't try anything crazy and all your strikes must be hard! NOTHING WEAK, no jabs or weak attacks." - Bas Rutten. "When he´s choked out, we can do games like pull the pants down and hide the spice bottle. It´s a fun thing to do!" - Bas Rutten, not sure in which context and I'm not sure I want to know. “This is a difficult fight to call. It all depends on if Henderson can take the fight to the ground which he is very capable of doing. He has a hard head and he will push the action forward but then he will encounter Anderson’s ability to back-up and strike. Henderson will probably look for the clinch but he will have to make sure that he doesn’t leave any space or he will get drilled with one of those knees Silva throws. If Henderson can get him on the ground I think he can do very well with the GNP and win by decision. If Silva is able to land those knees or sharp punches from the stand-up then he will win by KO.” - Bas on Henderson-Silva. "I think that Chuck is going to win this fight, Rashad will probably take him down but it seems that nobody can keep Chuck down. Chuck is hungry, wants his belt back. So that's why I think he is going top not only win, but so it by KO. Party on!" - Bas on Chuck-Rashad. “Oh man it is going to be such a great fight. I think that Randy's experience will be the key to the fight. Lesnar may have a chance in the first round and maybe the beginning of the second round but if it goes longer than that Randy's stamina will be the difference. He is known for breaking his opponents down the longer the fight goes and he is not going to lay on the ground like Heath Herring did. Randy is going to scramble and try to escape. Brock is going to have a lot more trouble taking Randy to the ground than a lot of people seem to think.” - Bas on Randy-Lesnar. "Quinton Jackson versus Wanderlei Silva. I want to see if Wanderlei is still in his head. If Quinton is thinking about those knockout losses before he gets in the cage then he is going to be in big trouble because his mind will just shut down. It is difficult already to fight a guy like Wanderlei because his strikes are so violent and he is always coming forward." - Bas on Rampage-Wanderlei 3. “Hey, ref…don’t look at me! Pay attention to the fight!” - Bas Rutten during a fight. “I dont believe in an eye for an eye, I believe in two eyes for an eye” – Bas Rutten “It went well, thank you. Bas Rutten is the most handsome man in the world….” Bas pretending to translate a Japanese fighter. “Now hopefully if he plays his card right. . .his cards, hopefully he has more than one.” – Bas Rutten on Wanderlei/Hunt “Somebodys telling me that about my wife; Im sorry sir im going to have to break your leg.” – Bas Rutten ’’Apparently the the only way to kill a lion is by rear naked choke…personally i’d just kick it in the head.’’ – Bas Rutten "I told you it wasn't going the distance!" Bas Rutten, after Fedor's 2-minute TKO of Gary Goodridge. “Look sir I really dont want anything of this, and I go ‘woosh’ like dis and I slit you throat and its over and out..” – Bas Rutten "Oh my God look at Takayama's face!" Bas Rutten commentating during the brutal, infamous fight between Don Frye and Takyama. "'You can buy muscles. You can't buy cajones." - The philosopher Bas Rutten talking about steroids. "Better too much than too little." "There was this one time he was at my party, Quinton, and I was drunk and I showed him a combination and hit him by accident with a left hook and I thought I had broke his jaw but he didn't flinch at all." - Bas Rutten talking about how tough Rampage is. "They should put spikes on the ringpost, to make it more interesting." - Bas Rutten. "Pitbulls are for pussies!" - Bas Rutten. "My testosterone level was that of 24 full grown men, they had to send it around to three different laboratories to make sure the doctor wasn´t joking." - Bas Rutten. "I wanted to beat him until his nerves stopped working....but I didn't because I'm a nice guy." "If you train without competing don't be so sure that it will be enough when you have to defend yourself on the street!" "A champion is someone who sweats to exhaustion, even when no one else is watching."